Birthdays and Unexpected Love
by mikahtwihard93
Summary: So Bere with me because i suck at summaries.... This is about Bella's 19th Birthday and some suprise guests who someone all of you know and most of you love falls in love with someone unthinkable ... rated T
1. Partay Plannin'

**Chapter 1- Partay Plannin'**

**BPOV- It seemed I had just fallen asleep when Edward shook my arm, telling me that we were going to be late if I slept any longer.**

**But what we were going to be late _for_ was still a miserable mystery to me.**

**All that Edward said that he was allowed to tell me was that we were going out of town for my birthday (ugh). I told him that I a feeling that Jake was doing something special for me, but he said that he hasn't detected anything in Jake's thoughts about it. But he doesn't know him like I do, even if he can read his mind.**

**Jake had called Charlie's somewhere near 50 times yesterday asking if I had any plans for my _big_ 19th birthday, and at the time, I didn't.**

**When Edward climbed through my window about an hour after the phone calls had stopped for the night, he also asked me (for Alice I assume) if I had any plans, which of course he knew I didn't from listening to me answer this very same question multiple times that day.**

**He then informed me of Alice's plans for my birthday, even though I gave specific instructions NOT to do anything special at all in celebration. No one listened to me, like always, so my wishes were ignored yet again and Alice had planned a huge trip out of town for the weekend and cleared it with Charlie, so that I wouldn't have a reason not to go.**

**I was excited about the trip but what I didn't like was the reason for it. Needless to say, I was not expecting to have a good time.**

**EPOV-I know Bella is going to be angry about the big Vegas party as it is, but if Alice goes through with her plan to invite Maroon 5, Linkin Park, and Breaking Benjamin to play a set dedicated to her, Bella will never speak to, or go shopping with, Alice again.**

**As soon as I told her about Alice's plans to go out of town to celebrate her being officially 19 years old, Bella somehow went into a state of hyperventilation from nervousness and anger, and when she finally got her breathing under control (with a little assistance from me) her temper took over and she yelled (or spoke as loudly as was possible without waking Chief Swan) " how could you not stop her, doesn't she remember my horrible birthday last year? She should be planning a wedding, not another 'embarrass Bella day' for Emmett to enjoy!" I had to admit, it made me all the more excited to be married to her when she talked about the wedding, but I know she didn't want to talk about that right now so I just said "Alice will be Alice, and even manage to get everything perfect in the process." She just sighed and flopped down on the bed dramatically, I know that she would hate all the money everyone was spending on her, but I also know that she would love their heartfelt and thoughtful gifts. What she was really dreading was what was waiting for us outside of Forks(I didn't tell her where Alice was planning to have her party or even the theme of it, that would be Alice's job, and Alice can take all the blame for that one.)**

**APOV- I had just finished booking the last of the things for Bella's party (a few hours before the time we had to leave, which is cutting it very, very close for me) when I had a vision of Edward and Bella. In the vision Bella was in a flowing white dress and Edward was in a black tuxedo, I knew it had to be their wedding, but why did I feel like it was only a few days away, and not months?**

**I brushed it off for right now go finish packing Bella's suitcase full of clothes that I bought her against her will and wishes, but she didn't know the right stuff to buy like I did.**

**For the next few hours Bella was literally begging someone to tell her what was going on, but of course I threatened to take them shopping if they told her anything except the fact that we were going out of town and that I was throwing her a low grade party (what she didn't know was that she and I had totally different views on "low grade").**


	2. The Let Down

Chapter 2- The Let Down

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer )**

Chapter 2- The Let Down

JPOV- I was so excited, I was throwing Bella a huge birthday party in LaPush. I rented a big party tent and got Quil to be the DJ, I had to work for 7 months just to save up enough money to do it right, I even got her favorite kind of cake (dirt cake). (**AN: my friend and I had talked about her mom's dirt cake the whole day that I wrote it… I had to put it in here ). **After I got everything set up, the guest of honor called and told me that the _bloodsuckers_ are kidnapping her again, and this time it collided with my plans for her birthday. I even called her house 36 times the day before her birthday to make sure she could spend the whole day in LaPush with the gang and I. Of course at the time she had absolutely no plans for her 19th birthday (I'm just happy she has a 19th birthday), but early this morning (the morning of her birthday party) she told me that her plans had changed, and the psychic bloodsucker (of course) was planning an out of town birthday party for her. She sounded upset about them throwing her a party so I said "We'll come and get you"**(AN: Eclipse, pg 149)** already going over in my head the plan to get her away from her beloved bloodsuckers. Of course she got angry at me and told me to behave myself and said that she would see me when she got home.

As soon as I got off the phone with Bella I had to call and tell EVERYONE not to come to First Beach tonight after all because it would make no sense for everyone to show up with a gift for a person who wasn't even going to be there. Of course I couldn't get my money back, so I just decided to tell Quil to spend the time that he was going to spend DJ-ing the party with little Claire instead. He could tell that I was upset, but didn't want to waste time that he could be spending with Claire, so he just patted my shoulder comfortingly and ran off to be with his imprint and left me to wallow for someone who would never want me the way I want them enough to leave "him" to be with me, I couldn't even think his name right now, because I knew I would transform into a wolf, and Quil was running right now. Quil is my best friend but I wouldn't be able to handle the love he is feeling right now, I would surely collapse gasping for air like "she" used to when "he" left her. That thought alone made my form vibrate like a tuning fork and my vision go red. I had to get my mind on something else, anything else.

**AN: please review and things… I know these first few chapters aren't that great but I promise they will get better… this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. )**


	3. Blindfolded Nevada

AN: sorry my chapters are so short… there will be more soon… I'm really trying…

**AN: sorry my chapters are so short… there will be more soon… I'm really trying…**

Chapter 3: Blindfolded Nevada

BPOV- I was almost certain we were at the airport by now, but I asked just to make sure, and I guess my voice gave away my anxiety, because the next thing I knew two muscular, cold, familiar arms surrounded me from behind and his cold lips were at my ear, and then he chuckled "calm down love, you're going to pas out" and he kissed my neck, knowing he was the only one who could calm me. After I got my breathing under control and I stopped shaking, we started walking again and then he, not I! But HE, stopped.

He asked if he could give me something, how weird, I of course said "sure…"

Little did I know that he meant a blindfold, if only _I _could read minds, I would have said no at first, but he could have persuaded me if he really wanted me to wear a blindfold.

He said "I know you don't like this but Alice wants to see your expression when you look out the window, and I wouldn't mind seeing your reaction either." He said with a strange look on his face, as we finally got on a plan and took off on a 6 hour flight to somewhere in Nevada.

**Again… I'm sorry they are so short… I'm going to try to make them longer…**

**Reviews… I would love them )**


End file.
